Find the integer $n,$ $-90 < n < 90,$ such that $\tan n^\circ = \tan 312^\circ.$
Solution: Since the tangent function has period $180^\circ,$
\[\tan (312^\circ - 2 \cdot 180^\circ) = \tan (-48^\circ),\]so $n = \boxed{-48}.$